


"Подзорная труба"

by natoth



Category: Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке-флэшмобу: <br/>"Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе"</p><p>Персонаж: Джон Сильвер</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Подзорная труба"

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Quiterie, которая сделала эту заявку.
> 
> Возможен некоторый ООС Сильвера, хотя мы не знаем, каким он был в глазах его жены.

Черная Нэн облокотилась о стойку и еще раз оглядела свою таверну. В этот вечерний час зал был полон посетителей, и прислуга сновала туда-сюда с подносами, заставленными посудой и кружками. Что ни говори, место было выбрано удачное, и заведение никогда не пустовало, с самых первых дней, три года назад, когда они с мужем прибыли в Бристоль.  
Многое случилось за это время, но Джон всегда умел договариваться с людьми, так что из обшарпанного и грязного притона им удалось сделать вполне приличную таверну, приносящую достойный доход.  
В первый год Нэн беспокоилась из-за некоторых посетителей, старых приятелей Джона по морскому разбою. Этот негодяй, Черный Пес, являлся к ним чуть ли не каждый месяц, и Джон ставил ему ром, а денег никогда не брал. А еще год спустя на пороге появился Слепой Пью. И выглядел он так ужасно, что их вышибала Бен сперва хотел его прогнать, приняв за попрошайку. Впрочем, Пью и был попрошайкой, голодным и оборванным. Сильвер пустил его, хоть и с черного хода, и позвал ее, приказав принести еды с кухни.  
Нэн сильно не по душе пришелся такой поворот, но она сделала то, что он сказал, ибо знала, что Сильверу лучше не перечить. Но про себя подумала, что слишком уж ее муж добр ко всякой швали. Ведь тот же Пью совершенно не вспоминал о них, пока у него водились деньги.  
На второй год Пью и Черный Пес перестали им докучать, и Нэнси начала думать, что жизнь потихонечку налаживается. Сильверу, казалось, нравилось его новое дело, и он посвящал работе в таверне все свободное время и силы. Он лично встречал каждого нового посетителя, развлекал гостей веселыми шутками и историями про морские странствия. Для каждого находил приветливое слово, и ни один клиент не мог пожаловаться, что в «Подзорной трубе» с ним обошлись грубо или неучтиво.  
А уж она заботилась о том, чтобы на кухне всегда была разнообразная еда, а в погребах – хорошая выпивка на любой вкус, благо достать ее в Бристоле было несложно, особенно если знать нужные места.  
Что ни говори, хорошая это была идея – открыть свою таверну, – и Черная Нэн не уставала благодарить Господа за это каждый раз, когда ходила в церковь. Даже пресловутый зов моря, который был так опасен для всех моряков, вроде бы не беспокоил ее мужа. Да, он осел на суше, «бросил якорь», как говорили матросы, но «Подзорная труба» находилась совсем близко от порта, и посетители ее были, в основном, моряками, так что Сильвер каждый вечер проводил среди привычной ему компании. А его увечье здесь совершенно не было помехой. Скорее наоборот, Сильвер превратил это в еще одну колоритную особенность своего заведения.  
Черная Нэн довольно разглядывала красные занавески на окнах, которые сшила собственноручно. Потом, посмотрев на столы, напомнила себе о том, что пора бы их заменить на новые, с менее изрезанными столешницами. И решила вечером, когда супруг вернется из прогулки в порт, поговорить с ним о том, что не помешает им чуток расширить территорию таверны. Прикупить еще участок земли неподалеку. И расположить на нем пристройку. Возможно, даже конюшню. Если при таверне будет конюшня с гостиницей, то посетителей станет еще больше.  
Конечно, это большие деньги, но они быстро окупятся. Наверняка эта идея придется Джону по душе.  
Мысли об этом так взволновали воображение Черной Нэн, что она не могла найти покоя и направилась на кухню, чтобы лично проверить, как готовится жаркое.

Сильвер вернулся очень поздно и был заметно возбужден. Лицо его раскраснелось, а голос был более громок, чем обычно.  
– Ну, старуха, Господь услышал мои молитвы! – окликнул он ее, входя в небольшую комнату за стойкой бара, служившую кабинетом. Нэн замерла, вглядываясь в его широкое лицо.  
– Что случилось? – осторожно спросила она, чувствуя, как неприятно екнуло в груди сердце.  
– Сколько веревочке не виться, а конец один, – весело ответил Сильвер, вытирая пот со лба. – Допрыгался наш славный Билли. Допрыгался, как я и предсказывал. И терпение мое принесло свои плоды, Нэн. Сокровище само плывет нам в руки, осталось только взять его…  
И он многозначительно подмигнул ей.  
Черная Нэн почувствовала, что пол под ногами начал раскачиваться, как корабельная палуба. А Сильвер продолжал гудеть, посмеиваясь, вот только слова его долетали до нее как морской прибой, отрывками.  
– … буду на этой шхуне коком, вот такие дела. Надо будет кликнуть всех наших ребят, раз уж я обещался сквайру найти матросов, хе-хе…  
Он говорил и говорил, перебирая имена и размышляя, кого стоит брать в это плавание, а кого нет. А потом опомнился и поднял глаза на Нэн.  
– Ты что это такая тихая? Неужели не рада?  
– А… как же наша таверна? – пробормотала она, стараясь справиться с дрожью в голосе.  
– Ты присмотришь за ней, пока я в отлучке, – ответил Сильвер. А потом наклонился к ней поближе и добавил: – Недельки через две после того, как отплывет «Испаньола», к тебе подойдет мой агент, и ты продашь ему «Подзорную трубу»…  
– Но, Джон! – охнула Нэн, всплеснув руками.  
– Продашь и таверну, и наш земельный участок, и не бойся, тебе предложат хорошую цену, – неумолимо продолжил Сильвер. – А потом выждешь еще пару недель и пойдешь в банк, чтобы закрыть некоторые мои счета. Я научу тебя, как это сделать...  
– Джон… – взмолилась Нэн, впадая в настоящее отчаяние при мысли о том, что придется такое процветающее дело закрывать и снова сниматься с места.  
– Не хнычь, старуха, и доверься мне, – Сильвер продолжал широко улыбаться и положил ей на плечо тяжелую ладонь. – Ты же знаешь, что у меня на подобные вещи нюх! А когда вернусь из плавания, дай Бог, с хороших барышом, тогда заживем еще лучше прежнего!  
– Но ты же говорил, что в море больше никогда… – пробормотала Черная Нэн, устало глядя на него. – Ты же обещал…  
– Это – в последний раз, старуха, – торжественно заявил Джон Сильвер, хлопнув себя по ляжке. – Да и сама посуди, если дело выгорит, нам с тобой никакая таверна уже и не понадобится. У нас будет столько денег, что хватит даже на место в парламенте.  
– Скажешь тоже… – отмахнулась Черная Нэн, но на ее толстых губах появилась улыбка.  
– И будем с тобой разъезжать в карете с бархатными сидениями, а есть – из серебряных тарелок, – продолжал Сильвер.  
– И бросать серебряные монетки нищим, – фыркнула она, качая головой.  
– Можно и так, – кивнул он. – В разумных пределах, конечно. А теперь дуй-ка в погреб за вином! Надо отметить нашу удачу!


End file.
